


A Sword for a Code

by Noemi_Artistries



Series: Fire Flowers - Kidge [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, I am already thinking of the angst, Kidge - Freeform, Pidge is a princess, if you haven't noticed the little hints, keith is a knight, kidge royalty au, then uh... Good luck?, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noemi_Artistries/pseuds/Noemi_Artistries
Summary: When Her family gets her a royal knight, Pidge is less than thrilled. As a princess, she already has limited freedom as it is. This was going to make it worse now.However, upon meeting him, Pidge slowly but surely counts herself lucky that he was the knight she ended up with.At least, for a while, that is...





	A Sword for a Code

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ON A ROLLLLLLL XDDDDDDD
> 
> Anywho, feedback is greatly appreciated :)

The royal gardens were covered in flowers and a couple of trees. In the largest tree, the princess of the Determined planet, Earth, hid under the shade, her eyes never wavering from the computer screen on her lap.

"Katie, come on. We need to go."

Katie Holt looked up to see her brother, Matthew Holt, dressed in royal clothing, almost as if he was preparing to attend some important event.

Which in fact, he was. And his sister was late.

"Katie, come on, you're not even fully dressed!" Matt sighed, staring at the back of his sister.

"No, call me Pidge. I think I like that. Also no. I'm not going." She replied.

"Pidge fine. But are you seriously going to miss my departure?"

"Why do you have to go to Altea?"

"Because of diplomacy Pidge. Also because space." Matt replied, waving his hands enthusiastically when he mentioned "space".

"But I don't want a knight. I don't need one."

"Pidge, you're being childish. The knight is going to be there to protect you. Things have been a little shaky between Daibazzal. We need to make sure our family is safe, and that our alliance with Altea is sound."

"I know but... I can protect myself."

"I know you can Pidgeon. Trust me, I know. But Mom and Dad don't want to take risks, and quite frankly, neither to I."

Pidge looked at her brother, eying him carefully. She hated the idea of a knight following her everywhere. She already had little freedom as it is being the princess of a powerful planet in the universe. Now, with this new knight, that little freedom will be cut in half.

But when she glanced at her brother's face, tire and worry were painted all over it. She didn't want him to worry his whole trip to Altea.

"Fine. I'll get dressed."

"Thanks Pidge. See you at five?" Matt asked, looking hopeful.

Pidge nodded stiffly and ran out of the gardens before Matt said anything more.

It isn't fair, She thought to herself. Why can't I go with them? Why am I being treated like I'll break easily?

Her thoughts were swarming, and not in a good way.

As she put on one of her dresses (which thankfully was presentable), one of her thoughts stayed stuck in her mind.

What would her knight be like?

Are they young? Old? Middle aged? Strict? Calm and collected? Hot-headed?

Pidge groaned in annoyance. Now she had this to worry about.

As she placed her cape and crown on, she looked herself in the mirror. She wore communication earrings that her friend Princess Allura of Altea gave her, shining a bright green. Her amber eyes shone and the dress she wore looked stunning.

Not that Pidge cared. She preferred to wear pants and shirts instead, unlike Allura.

Regardless, the princess glided out of the room and made her way to the main hall, where her father, mother, and Matt waited for her. There was an array of knights around. There were some Olkarian people, and Marmoran people.

Ever since Emperor Zarkon's strange behavior, and his obsession with the rift, some Galra abandoned Daibazzal to form their own nation, dubbed the Blades of Marmora. Surprisingly enough, no one stopped them. Not even Zarkon.

Now, as tensions were stating to get high, Earth, Altea, and Marmora allied together in fear of Zarkon becoming "unstable". Pidge was a bit worried. The Galra were fierce fighters. While yes, a good portion of them were on their side, Zarkon was still in control of most of them.

That is why the Blades opted to help Earth, and even offered the royal Holt family a guard for their daughter.

One of the Galra would be her knight now.

Pidge walked over to where Matt was. Behind them was the Royal Astronaut and pilot, Takashi Shirogane, or "Shiro" for short. He would be to go with her father Samuel and Matt to Altea. He was the best pilot of their generation. Arguably in human history too.

Then again, Shiro always mentioned his adoptive brother to be very skilled at both fighting and piloting. Pidge couldn't imagine anyone better than Shiro.

Sam smiles hopefully to Pidge, who just frowned. "It'll be okay Katie. I promise." He said.

Colleen Holt, her mother, smiled at placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be good friends with him Katie."

"Oh, so a boy?" Pidge said, arching eyebrow.

"Yup," Sam said. "In fact, he's only three years older than you. Part human, part Altean, and part Galra."

"Huh," Pidge said, sounding genuinely surprised. "Interesting combination. He has like, triple citizenship. That's... cool I guess."

Matt gave a smile to Pidge. Then Sam gestured to a Galra before him. "We are ready Kolivan. Are you?"

The Marmoran names Kolivan nodded, then gestured for a knight next to him to walk forward.

He obliged, and knelt before Sam Holt. He deactivated his mask and looked at the ground.

Even from behind her father, Pidge could slightly see the knight's face. He had a bit long hair, dark brown and slightly covering his face. He defiantly looked young, but he also appeared more human than anything else. His posture reflected determination, and a bit of reluctance as well. He seemed willing to do his job, but a bit disappointed as well.

Well, that makes two of us, Pidge thought to herself.

"Do you, Akira Kogane of the Blades of Marmora, swear loyalty and honor to the planet of Earth and its royal family?" Sam began, staring down at the knight.

"I swear it." His voice was calm, but a hint of determination also was there.

"Do you swear to protect the princess of planet Earth with your life?"

"I swear it."

"Do you swear to protect our planet and its allies with all you have?"

"I swear it."

"Then it is decided." Sam took his sword and tapped both shoulders of Akira with it. "You are hear by a royal knight of the planet Earth and the royal Holt family. May you serve us well."

"I promise I will."

And just like that, a stranger Pidge barely knew became the one person that was to follow her everywhere.

That is, Pidge thought she didn't know him.

Soon afterwards, Shiro came up to Akira and picked him up in a hug.

"Nice to have you on board Keith."

Keith smiled at him. "Thanks Shiro."

Pidge came up to them with Matt. "Uh, you two know each other?"

Shiro smiled at her. "Yes Katie. This is little brother I had talked to you about before."

And suddenly, it all made sense. Of course they would choose a knight that was known to be trusted and around her age. Of course Keith Kogane would be the one to be chosen as her knight.

Pidge trusted Shiro, so she had some hope that this hopefully won't be as bad as she was originally thinking.

After the ceremony, they accompanied Sam, Matt, and Shiro as they left for Altea. Now it was only Colleen and Pidge left to run the planet.

Pidge returned to the gardens soon later, Keith at her heels. She did feel slightly uncomfortable at the thought of someone being in her favorite "time to be alone" place. Yet Keith didn't utter a word. At least, not until Pidge started talking to him.

"So, how human are you?"

Keith looked up, looking surprised. He wasn't expecting a question like that.

"A quarter Human, your highness." He replied.

"How Galra are you?"

"Quarter Galra, and a half Altean, your highness."

"If you're more Altean, why don't you live in Altea instead of Marmora?"

"Well, it's because my father was half human, and born here. So, for the time he was alive, I lived here. My mother is half Galra, and Marmoran, so shortly after he... passed away, my mother and I came to the place she grew up in. We then followed some other Galra to Marmora."

"Oh. I'm sorry about your father."

"Don't be, your highness. It has been years since his death."

That didn't make Pidge feel any better. That meant that he lost part of his family at such a young age. His bluntness on the matter didn't help either.

"Well, why be a knight?" She finally asked.

"Because my mother was one. And because I had aptitude for sword fighting."

"Okay, then spar with me."

Keith did a double take. "Excuse me, your highness?"

"Spar with me. I need the practice."

Pidge honestly did not know where she was going with that idea. She needed to find more info on this guy, and bombarding him with questions and requests so far seemed to be working.

Keith, despite his obvious hesitation, nodded and brought out a tiny blade. Pidge smirked up at him as she took out her own weapon, a wide short blade that could shoot for long range.

They got into battle stance. "You know, I'll be honest, for our first day, this is pretty amusing." Pidge said.

Keith gave a small smile. "I hope so princess."

And then Pidge lunged.

Keith easily dodged and suddenly, the blade glowed bright purple. It grew to the size of a large sword, and Keith swung.

Pidge barely dodged as she fell over. She landed with a grunt as she looked up to find Keith pointing his sword at her.

"Sorry." Pidge understood him to apologizing for the grin on his face. Pidge flopped back down on the ground and sighed.

"Okay fine. I need practice and you are good at being surprising."

"I'm sure you'll get better soon."

"I hope so. You'll have to train me. I mean, we are stuck together."

"Yeah, that might be true. But I do have a reputation of being quite blunt, princess. I'm not so sure if you want me to teach you."

"Hey," Pidge said, punching his shoulder lightly after accepting Keith's hand in getting up. "I'm pretty blunt too sometimes. I mean, I spend most my time here, coding and building. Despite us barely knowing each other, I want to learn something for you. Shiro said you were the best of the best."

Keith looked down, his face reddening. "Well, Shiro is a bit over the top. You mentioned coding?"

Pidge's eyes lit up. "Yeah! You want to learn?"

Keith simply shrugged. "It sounds interesting."

"How about this; I teach you to code, and you teach me to fight."

"Are you trying to prove your family that you can handle yourself, your highness?"

Pidge stopped in her tracks, staring wide eyed at Keith. Then she groaned. "Well crap. You're smarter than you look."

"I get that a lot." Keith said, smiling.

Pidge cocked an eyebrow, then shared his smile. "Okay fine. You got me. But still, I want to teach you to code. Do we have a deal?"

Keith thought for a moment, then nodded, shaking her hand.

"Alright." He said.

The next couple of days surprisingly went really well for Pidge.

Whenever she wanted to take a break from her systems and inventions, she and Keith sparred. Now that their matches lasted longer that 10 seconds, Pidge noticed how intricate Keith actually sword fought. He looked like a dancer, elegant and well poised.

Meanwhile, while she was learning very quickly, Pidge still was no where near Keith's skill. Coding was a similar situation.

She taught him the variables and when she later quizzed him in the morning, he actually remembered. It didn't take him long to learn Python programming. He was a bit slow, but still capable. It was actually cool to be able to captivate him in something other than either protecting or teaching her.

To be quite frank, Pidge didn't know how it happened, but they became good friends within the month, bonding over their mutual "anti-socialism", as Pidge quoted. Keith mentioned that their friendship was a direct opposition of that statement.

Pidge just smiled and told him that was the irony of it.

One morning, while in the gardens, Pidge asked to braid Keith's hair.

"But my hair isn't that long princess."

"Okay first off, call me Pidge, Keith. Secondly, then I'll do something different."

Keith shrugged and obliged to her request. Pidge spent the entire afternoon weaving flowers into his hair, eventually tying it up into a little ponytail, with flowers bordering the sides of his head.

Keith simply sighed as Pidge took photos of him, giggling the entire time. Then Keith braided Pidge's hair, weaving it into an elaborate but still comfortable bun.

"Thanks Keith. After dinner, we can show Shiro and Matt!"

The palace was accustomed to seeing Pidge run around all the time, with Keith at her heels.

Colleen named the duo, "Fire Flowers".

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this story is going well for Keith and Pidge...


End file.
